In-line filters are well known for use in radio frequency transmission lines. Examples of radio frequency filters include low pass filters. Further examples of low pass filters include generally cylindrical conductive structures, which may have changing outer diameters, and which may be surrounded by a dielectric material. Such filters have been known to be supported by a housing block having a channel into which the filter is placed, with a flat cover mounted over the top of the channel and the filter.